


Just like the Movies

by EveningRose



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose
Summary: Lucifer gets tasked with watching Trixie while Maze and Chloe are on a case. Which in itself, though a minor inconvenience, is fine. What's troubling is the similarity Lucifer finds between one of the characters and himself. (Technically this fits into the canon, sitting somewhere between 2x11 and 2x13.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanshou87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/gifts).



> This is my tenth Lucifer fic! Which is kind of cool. Hope you all enjoy :)

“But Detective,” Lucifer tries not to whine, eager to lift his boredom by sitting in a stake-out car with his favourite Detective (to be fair he only actually knows two, but Dan is definitely at the bottom part of the list, given that Malcom died and hence doesn’t count anymore), “I’ve solved many a case and caught many a wanted person with you.”

“I’m sorry, Lucifer. I need Maze’s skills for this one, and I need to be there when she finds him to make the arrest.”

“You’re no fun.” Lucifer replies, quashing down the annoyance that he won’t be able to make-out with Chloe in the car on their stake-out. Which she probably would have objected to anyway, because she loves her job and works within the rules at all times.

“By the way, can you do me a massive favour?” she asks, biting her lip and looking up at him.

He hopes it’s something fun, to make up for the time lost with her while he gets left behind.

“Ask, and you may receive.” He smiles, tilting his head slightly.

“Can you watch Trixie while we’re out?”

His smile fades. Babysitting?

Surely the ruler of Hell is above babysitting.

“Please, Lucifer.” Chloe leans up towards him, glancing around the quiet hallway that they’re standing in before letting her lips graze his cheek, and he curls his arms around her waist as she lets his settle around his neck.

“I may need more convincing than that.” He smirks, and Chloe rolls her eyes and presses their lips together, their bodies moving closer as she kisses him, dragging it out to a slow, lingering and sweet kiss that leaves them both a little breathless.

Sometimes he wonders if Chloe was created to try and teach him patience, because they haven’t slept together yet (Lucifer is being very cautious about pushing things too fast and getting into situations the Detective might find herself later doubting), they’ve only kissed a few times and despite seeing each other almost constantly due to work they have yet to find the time to actually go on a date together.

And then there’s the spawn – Trixie – who he often has to interact with, and after three tries of waving tempting food at her and telling her to ‘go fetch’ when they encounter each other in the kitchen, she stops running off and instead takes the morsel out of his hand and sits down at the counter.

It’s almost alarming how with it she is, and later that day while he’s drinking the last of his coffee while the spawn chooses a movie for them to watch, Trixie asks where his wings are and Lucifer almost drops his mug.

“My wings?” he raises a brow, studying her as she stares back at him with her curious gaze and nods.

“I cut them off.”

“Did it hurt?” Trixie asks, her eyes widening, and Lucifer nods.

“It did hurt. Terribly so.” He can still hear his painful screaming sobs cutting through the night as Maze did her best to cut faster, tears streaming down her face as she gritted her teeth.

It was the worst moment of his life, and yet the most freeing. He should have been used to pain, since his skin burned and scarred for three days after he was cast down to the flames of Hell. Cutting off his wings felt like cutting off a part of his soul - severing the one chord that connected his heart with the incredible lightness and purity of heaven. It was agony. And then he felt nothing, bar a dull ache on his back where the nerves sang in pain.

“Can you get them back?”

“I’m afraid not. I burned them.”

“Does Amenadiel have wings?”

“They’re not as nice as mine were.” Lucifer turns up his nose and Trixie smiles.

“I bet you had wonderful wings.” She whispers.

“Alright, child. What movie did you pick?” he grabs the large bowl of popcorn and M&M’s from the counter and walks over to the couch as Trixie skips and bounces over.

“Zootopia!”

“Not another Disney, please.” He cringes, and Trixie folds her arms and fixes him with a glare.

“Alright, fine. If I fall asleep though, you can’t blame me.” Lucifer replies, settling the bowl between them.

She hits play on the remote and Lucifer leans back into the cushions, getting comfortable.

Lucifer doesn’t fall asleep; in fact he spends the whole movie transfixed, watching the story progress.

He isn’t absorbed in the story itself, although the adorable try-hard and desperate to prove herself Bunny does remind him of Chloe. He’s transfixed by the similarities between Nick Wilde and himself.

Which is absolutely ridiculous, Lucifer is sure.

Nick Wilde is a fictional, animated fox.

Yet he shares some of Lucifer’s qualities – subtle manipulation that doesn’t harm anyone, endless bugging of his partner in crime solving, ties to a few shady figures in the community, and the desire to protect and help his partner in any way possible.

Not to mention the general vilification, fear that people express around him, and distrust that people also exhibit.

Lucifer can’t believe that he’s identifying with an animated fox in a Disney movie, but sitting on the couch in Chloe’s living room, that’s what he’s doing.

Trixie has long ago demolished the bowl of popcorn and chocolate and fallen asleep on Lucifer’s side, and as the ending credits roll Lucifer frowns. So he puts her to bed, tucking her in as she mumbles goodnight.

Him becoming a civilian consultant is definitely not equivalent to Nick becoming a police officer. The fact that he used to operate somewhat shadily, and is now almost squeaky clean, helping Chloe to solve cases and giving his assistance every day is definitely not the same.

He’s sitting on the sofa again, musing over the differences and similarities when Chloe comes in an hour later, dropping her keys into the bowl by the front door and hanging up her jacket.

“Hello, Detective.” He smiles up at her, and she grins back.

“Thanks for looking after Trixie. Is she in bed?” Chloe asks, and Lucifer nods, watching her disappear into Trixie’s room.

She settles a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder when she emerges a few minutes later, moving around to join him as she sinks down into the cushions. Her hand slides down to join his.

“How was the job?”

“Good. We got him, took a while though. Maze is scary to watch.”

“She is.” His lips curl up into a smile, remembering the many times that he’s watched Mazikeen absolutely cripple someone with a well-aimed kick or punch.

“How was Trixie?”

“She ate all the popcorn and chocolate and put on a movie.”

“Of course.” Chloe laughs, lifting Lucifer’s arm over her head and setting it around her shoulders.

“Detective, do you think I’ve changed?”

“What do you mean?”

“Since we started working together.” Lucifer clarifies, and Chloe looks up at him.

“She made you watch Zootopia, didn’t she?”

“How did you know?”

“Because when we first watched it, she said she thought you were like Nick Wilde.” Chloe laughs, and Lucifer frowns.

“Devious little spawn.”

“She is. And you’re not like him, by the way. You’re much better.” Chloe raises a hand to his cheek, letting her fingers skim over the skin.

“Really?” Lucifer arches an eyebrow, and Chloe nods.

“Definitely. You’ve got the whole mind voodoo thing, and you also get to kiss me. Nick and Judy are just friends.” She leans up, closing the distance between their lips.

As Lucifer kisses her back, letting one of his hands slide into her hair, the strands soft against his skin, all thoughts of the movie are gone. He can request more qualities that separate him and a movie character from Chloe later, because all that matters how is kissing her.

And it’s the closest to Heaven that he’s felt in a long time, but so much lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a request from Kanshou87 to write a fic where Lucifer and Trixie watch Zootopia and Lucifer realises how similar to Nick Wilde he is. So, here it is! This was actually pretty fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
